crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Enkidu (Lancer)
Enkidu, one of the main characters from the 'Epic of Gilgamesh', is the Servant Lancer in the approved Fate/stay night fanfiction, fate/strange fake. His master was originally a Wolf that used to summon him, but since his recent appearance in the rp, authority over him has switched to Ginny Weasley of the Harry Potter series. Biography Fate/strange fake (Before Crossover Cove) Lancer is summoned by a Wolf originally meant to act as a catalyst for another magus. Before the magus can slay the wolf to retrieve the Command Spells, the wolf's most basic instinct, the will to survive, causes it to let out a bellow that acts as both magecraft and a summoning ritual for Lancer. While the magus is confused and intimidated by Lancer's appearance, he cannot deny Lancer's presence as a Heroic Spirit. Lancer quickly tends to his Master, speaking to him in an “animal language” to complete their contract, and prepares to take him to heal his wounds. The magus, outraged at the farce of a chimera becoming a Master, attempts to fire upon him in rage. Lancer tells him to lower his weapon because his Master wishes him no harm, and even though Lancer can tell what had happened from his Master's wounds, he wishes to make it clear that his Master holds no malice against the magus. The magus makes a final plea to work together towards the Holy Grail rather than with that "mongrel", which earns the magus a gaze saturated with a crushing sense of “rejection” that causes him to flee with a squeal. Upon applying minimal treatment to his Master's wounds at a small river ten kilometers away, he takes a survey of the area. He immediately shifts his sight to the northwest upon detecting a familiar presence, a Heroic Spirit in golden armor, exiting a cave that was covered by a magus’ Bounded Field. Much like they were brought together in the past, it seems that fate is about to be altered once again. Certain that the presence in the north was his King, he smiles, silently opens his arms as if to bear his heart to the world, and announces: “Let us continued the duel on that plaza once again… Let us relive that joy.” He begins to sing a song that shakes the earth, and acts as the signal that the War has begun. Crossover Cove World Arc Enkidu appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room to a tear struck Ginny Weasley who was concerned for her friend, Hermione Granger, who was fighting against Doppelganger in the Great Hall. Enkidu comforted her and spoke of his dear friend, Gilgamesh. After spending time with each other, Enkidu chose Ginny to become his new Master for the Holy Grail War, despite the young witch knowing nothing of it or anything related to it. He obeyed his new Master's order of helping her friends in the fight against Doppelganger and is currently staying with them until their return to Hogwarts. Master Enkidu's Master is the youngest Weasley sibling and only female in the family, Ginny Weasley. He accepted her as his new Master and kissed her hand, which gave her the Command Spells as proof of her being his Master. It can be assumed that the relationship between Ginny and Enkidu aside from being the simple Master & Servant relationship is similar to him acting as a older brother to her. Identity Lancer's identity is Enkidu, the only friend of Gilgamesh. While he currently has the form of a human, he is not a human, but actually a mud puppet sculpted by the Gods in the ancient past. He was neither male nor female, but merely a monster made of mud that descended onto the earth and appeared in the forest. He did not have the intelligence of man, and he only played with the creatures of the forest. While it was rumored that he was more powerful than Gilgamesh, the Hero who ruled the nation, when he unleashed his wrath, Gilgamesh dismissed it entirely because he considered “having a contest of strength with a beast” to be complete nonsense. He merely laughed at the rumor due to the absolute faith in his own might and because he was certain that there existed no one stronger. The fate of everyone was altered upon the encounter between the divine harlot and this beast. The asexual lump of clay fell for the beauty of the woman, which transcended the bound between man and woman, and they spent six days and seven nights together. The mud puppet slowly allowed his form to approximate that of a human, which seemed to become that of the beautiful harlot sharing his food and bed. Upon finally acquiring the form and wisdom of a human, he stood before the great King. They quickly became inseparable friends after an epic melee that shook the heaven and earth. While the views of the Golden King and the mud puppet could not be more different, the duo went on innumerable adventures while sharing in each other’s joy and sorrow. Personality He seems to greatly appreciate nature, and he finds it as a relief that the world still beautiful as ever even after being covered by cities like Uruk. He is happy to sit while his Master is resting and simply allow himself to enjoy the magnificent natural landscape and the "song of the river." Even when dealing with the person who hurt his Master, he speaks serenely in a polite manner. At the final jeering from the magus calling his Master a mongrel, Lancer simply turns his head and looks at the magus with eyes saturated with “rejection.” He instantly dissolves the malice in his eyes upon the magus' departure, and focuses on his Master. Much like Gilgamesh, he regards their friendship highly. He is extremely surprised upon learning Gilgamesh has been summoned, and initially cannot even believe in such a turn of fate. After calmly opening his eyes, slowly standing up, and having a brief moment of silence, he has a feeling rampaging in his chest that goes through emotions of confusion, frustration, and finally overwhelming joy. He believes it is destiny that they will battle once again in the Holy Grail War, and he is confident that the tapestry woven between Enkidu and his King would not tear just because a fight or two. Even after a thousand melees together, their bond would remain just as strong as ever. Abilities Lancer's might is far beyond human comprehension, and Gilgamesh considers him to be his only equal in the world. He has a connection with nature, and he can speak in an animal language (獣の言葉, ?) that allows him to understand, communicate with, translate the "words" of his Master and other animals. Even though the wolf is not capable of "thought" in the sense of humans, Lancer is able to communicate that the wolf bears no malice towards his creator. It is noted that when he sings, the landscape resonates to his song, and the entire land of Snowfield sings with him. Lancer's special ability is Presence Detection (気配感知, ?) of the highest rank, which allows him to easily detect the presence of another Servant very far north of his position and recognize it as Gilgamesh almost immediately. It can also be used to sense the "presence" of water over ten kilometers away even without any sounds or visible clues. He can feel the direction in which it can be found, and details as to how it "caresses the land." Trivia *Though currently unknown why about Enkidu chose Ginny to be his Master, Aerith chose Ginny because she felt that Ginny should deserve something of her own to help in the rp. *Despite Ginny has yet to tell her brother and companions about Enkidu, he doesn't mind being kept a secret for the time being. *Enkidu does care of Ginny as a sister and is curious to show see if she handles things. Category:Characters